The Prophecy
by thephoenixsong
Summary: Voldemort kipnapped Hermione when she was eleven, Harry life wasn't what it was Suppose to be like. Find out what happens when Harry and Hermione finally meet one other. H/H R/R
1. Outline

The Prophecy Author: Louise Mills Rating: 12A Outline 

Voldemort kidnapped Hermione Granger just before she was about to start Hogwarts at the age of eleven. Without Hermione in his life, Harry has been miserable since second year. The students believed he was the Heir of Slytherin and that fact was never proven wrong in the student's eyes. When Voldemort killed Cedric last year, Harry was blamed and no one believe him except the professor's that it was Voldemort who killed Cedric. Harry hasn't had a friend or anyone to talk to since second year, as the students don't to be the next person to turn up dead. Hermione is held against her will in a cabin deep within the dark forest, watch carefully over by two of Voldemort's loyal death eaters. Voldemort took her because of a prophecy, where the boy who lived and her would destroy him, once and for all. Voldemort has tried turning Hermione to the dark side, but she refused countless times. She has been tortured the four years in his captivity, along the way she learnt herself magic, (light magic) and she has found out she has a gift to absorb curses, to either reflect the curse back or to absorb the power of the curse, which she has learnt to use the dark power the good side. The story will start in Harry's firth year Hermione appears severely injured. Harry and Hermione let destiny takes it's pace, the prophecy finally starts running its course, after a few years delay.

Please et me know what you think of my new story????  


	2. Chapter 1

The Prophecy Author: Louise Mills Rating: 12A, the rating will change to 15 in some chapters for contents. Chapter One 

Hermione had been allowed to wander around the forest, but wasn't to stray far, or they would make sure she never see her parents again. Hermione knew when they said that they meant they would kill her parents, her parents were all she had left. She hadn't seen her parents for four long years, back then she was happy and knew nothing of the evil that crawled the earth. That changed when two robed people kidnapped her from her home, to a place where she now was forced to live with the two people kidnapped her from her happy life. From that moment she found out there were far more evil things that waked this planet then everyone ever knew.

They took her from her house when she was just eleven years old, she had no idea why they wanted her, but she knew it had to be something about her being a witch.  A letter a month and half before she was kidnapped informed she was a witch, and would be starting at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, on the first of September. She was shocked then she found out she was a witch, but not really surprised. She knew there was something different about herself all her life.

The reason she believed she was taken because she was a witch was because they took her the night before she due to make her way to Hogwarts, and she never believed in coincidence, so they had to be related. It didn't take too long to confirm her hypothesis. 

The people who took her were death eaters, followers of the most recent Dark Lord, a wizard who turn to dark arts. She learnt that this 'Dark Lord' was called Voldemort, and he had been defeated ten years before her capture by a baby called, Harry potter.  These death eaters had been given orders just before they Lord's demise to take her when she was eleven, if anything happen to him, and not to worry he would be back whatever the rest of the wizarding world may say. They had been here since that day, waiting patiently for 'The Dark Lord' to return. Hermione had a feeling their long wait would soon be over. 

Hermione walked towards Hogwarts, she found out three years ago that the dark forest border the famous school she was suppose to attend. She cried is misery that night of the discovery, longing to be there, learning magic and making friends. She liked to come and sit about ten metres in the forest and watch the other children enjoy their time, making sure she wasn't seen. The children not knowing 'The Dark Lord' would soon rise again and cause havoc far worst then he had before.

Hermione stopped at the threshold of the forest, deciding weather to cross into the grounds and go against her captive's orders and face the consequences, to see the final task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. She wanted to see if the only other person in the world who was as miserable as her, was all right. She knew the minutes she laid her eyes on him who he was, he was the one who defeat the Dark Lord, Harry Potter. He was like her in a few ways, like he had no one to confine in or a friend, unless you counted the professor's at Hogwarts. The student's were scared of him, as horrible things happen around him and all believed he was the cause of these horrible things. Hermione knew differently she knew it was the essence of Voldemort, and his death eaters. She knew this because her captive's bragged about how they made the life of 'The Great Harry Potter' miserable. Making it a lot easier for the Dark Lord to finally kill him, if he had no hope left. She didn't fell pity for Harry, like some of the professor's at the school did; she felt a connection between herself and him. She knew from deepest part of her heart and soul, when they meet they would be the closest of friends. 

She ran out of the forest towards the Quidditch pitch where the last task was going to take place, as she came to the out shirks of the stadium she knew something bad had happen, as the stands were in a up roar.  Many of the Hogwarts students and professors were making their way down the stands stairs to the main pitch. She ran up to one of the students near the back and tapped him forcefully on his back to get his attention. 

"What's Happen?" She questioned the frighten boy. 

"What do you mean, 'what's happen?' Did you go blind temporary?" He screamed that her, she was quite startled. Fear started to mount up in her, hoping nothing had happen to Harry, but she knew against all her hope something had. 

*******

"Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore asked, catching the attention of his duty and transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.

"Yes, Albus?"

"Keep your eyes open. I just felt a very powerful witch or wizard nearby, and you know a witch or wizards with this kind of great power usually are inclined towards the dark arts. I will search the stadium for the stadium, you stay here and overlook the students." He told her, she nodded her head, feeling frighten herself. 

Professor Dumbledore went down the stairs to the ground. It didn't take long for him to find the source of the great power. A girl about fifteen was talking to one of the Weasley twins trying to find out what had happen. He had never before seen this girl or the kind of power she possessed. The power wasn't towards the dark arts, quite the opposite, her power was towards the light arts, and he was stunned. 

*******

Hermione approached one of the twins that played on Harry's Quidditch team.

"Excuse me could you please tell me what happen? I was a little late and I missed everything." Hermione asked sharply.

Fred look towards the girl and it looked like she has asked that question a lot of times without any results, so he gave her, her answer.

"Cedric, the true Hogwarts Champion and that other so called Hogwarts Champion, both grabbed the cup at the same time and vanished. People are saying the cup is a port key." Fred said. Hermione didn't like the way he talked about Harry and wanted him to know that, she didn't realise the headmaster of Hogwarts was watching. 

"That other Hogwarts champion has a name, it's Harry Potter. Make sure you remember it! What right do you and the rest of your also called students at Hogwarts, have to judge him. You and everyone in this school would be dead loads of times if it weren't for Harry. While he has been saving all your lives, you have been destroying his. Making him lose hope, and that will be his downfall if his not careful, and then what will happen to your precious wizarding world." She shouted with contempt. All the misery she had in herself and what she saw Harry go through came out as she shouted.  

Professor Dumbledore was surprised with the girl's outburst, and she had confirmed his worst fear, that Harry couldn't save them if he had no hope. He knew this girl knew things that the light side needed to destroy the Dark Lord. He was about to approach her then Harry suddenly reappeared with a dead Cedric lying beside him. Dumbledore rushed towards Harry, not before he noticed out of the corner of his eye so did the girl. 

Hermione stayed behind the old headmaster of Hogwarts as he attended to Harry. She noticed Harry was whispering something over and over again. 

Harry looked up to Dumbledore as he approached; the tears fell quickly as he did. Harry noticed a girl standing behind his professor whom he never seen before, he was stunned then he saw concern in her eyes instead of hatred he usually saw peoples eyes. His eyes locked with her, and he couldn't seem the tear himself away. Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry, and then behind him wondering what Harry was staring at, it was the girl he took interest in before. The girl was concern for his student he could see that as the light of day. She smiles slightly at Harry, Dumbledore was shocked then he saw Harry smile back, it was the first time he saw Harry smile in years. 

Hermione stepped forward she needed to know what happen.

"What happen, Harry?" She asked him softly, like a friend would then trying to comfort someone. Harry started to cry again, the girl standing in front of him gave him something he thought he lost forever, hope. Hope that someone could see him as he was and the thing the rumours at Hogwarts created.

"His back!" Harry answered. The answer shot Hermione's heart with terrifying fear, 'he was back, Voldemort was back' Her mind screamed. Harry and Dumbledore noticed the sudden fear etch on the girl's face, stunned a little that she would know what he said meant.  

"I have to go!" Hermione said quietly.

"No, please don't?" Harry quietly asked, his voice trembling. Hermione turned back towards Harry and walked up to him and threw her arms around him holding him tight, as did he.

"I'm sorry Harry I have to, and don't forget none of what has happen is your fault. You always have a friend in me." She whispers into his ear.

"But you're leaving."

"I have to before he gets to my… He will kill me if I am missing!" Hermione quietly said and then stepped out of his arms, he crumbled to the floor sobbing hard, because he was losing his first friend. 

Hermione started to run back the way she came, she didn't dare look back, and if she did she didn't know what she would do. If what Harry said was true, and Voldemort was finally back, to his full strength, she wouldn't be back at cabin in time before he would arrive. If she weren't there and not chained up to the wall, like her captive's did when she wasn't allowed to walk a little, he would probably kill her.  She knew deep down that he was going to kill her one-day, but she didn't want it to be today.

She had just told Harry that 'he would always have a friend in her,' she didn't want to lose that now just after initiating the friendship. She knew that even though she used the word friend from his point of view she was a stranger. He didn't realise when it was ever possible she watched him from the dark forest, she knew him well though observations. She had just given 'The Harry Potter' hope, something he would need to survive. 

*******

Dumbledore watched as the girl run as fast as she could from them, she was terrified anyone one could see that. He had heard the conversation she just had with Harry, and knew she was terrified of Voldemort. He looked down towards his sobbing student, who was also watching her. As he watched Harry he noticed his composition change from loneliness and lost to fear, Harry also suddenly shot up from his position and started to run where the girl went.

"Harry, wait! What's wrong?" Dumbledore question as he grabbed onto Harry's arm.

"She ran into the dark forest!" Harry answered, extremely alarmed for his new friend. Dumbledore was confused, wondering why a nice girl like her would run into the dark forest.

"Harry, you have to go to the infirmary!" Dumbledore expressed to Harry.

"But I have to go get her, she's in trouble." Harry countered. 

"I know! But first we need to know if you're aright! I'll send Hagrid into the forest he knows the layout a lot better then you and wouldn't get lost. When we find anything I will contact you! Please Harry let Madam Pomfrey take a look at you." Dumbledore insisted.

Harry silently accepted Dumbledore plan, and nodded his agreement. He knew Dumbledore was right, Hagrid would be a much better choice, He also knew he wasn't in the right frame of mind or physical shape to face Voldemort, so soon after his rebirth. Voldemort was so much stronger then he was right now.

*******

Hermione approached the cabin silently, hoping to get some indication if Voldemort had arrived yet. She heard screams of someone in pain; quite like the screams she screamed then they tortured her by the Cruciatus curse. She knew then he was here and were torturing the death eaters that held her captive. She didn't want go in anymore, but her parent's lives depended on her walking through the door of the cabin.

She screamed as someone grabbed her from behind, they quickly put their hand over her mouth to stop her, as her scream was quite loud and would travel.

"Well, well, what have we got here. Master will be grad you hadn't escaped, but he will ask where you have been!" A cold crawl voice spoke into her ear. 

The death eater who had her in his gasp, push her through the threshold of the cabin, where she finally was graced with the face of the one who order her to be kept prisoner, away from her family. She screamed at Voldemort from fright, he looked like pure evil had taken over a human body. He had piercing red eyes, a face that was humanoid, but in a shape of a snake's head, he terrified her. 

Voldemort laughed crawling that was the response he hoped for, and he wasn't disappointed.

End of chapter, please review I take all views.


	3. chapter 2

The Prophecy Author: Louise Mills Rating: 12A, the rating will change to 15 in some chapters for contents. Chapter One 

Harry was glad for the first time in his life at the amount of manual labour his relatives were putting him though. It took his mind away from the nightmares he had recently about his new friend. He felt like dying when he saw his first real friend ran away terrified into the dark forest.

Deep down he knew he had to let her run for her survival. The week after the Tri-wizard tournament and until the end of the school year he prayed that Hagrid would come back and have the girl with him. His prayer was crushed when Hagrid came back empty handed.

From the beginning of the holidays until about two weeks ago he had never ceasing nightmares of the girl being torture with the Cruciatus curse by the hands of Lord Voldemort. Then two weeks ago he dreamt Voldemort sending the Cruciatus curse towards the girl again, waiting and expecting to hear her blood-curling scream, but it never came. Harry noticed this time round the curse instead of providing pain it empowered her. She was absorbing the power from the curse into her body making the curse ineffective. Harry was surprised by the new revelation of his friend, but he was also worried. Would the power of the curse Voldemort had sent start to turn her soul evil just like the soul of the person whom sent the curse. He prayed and hoped it would not. Instead of hearing the girls scream's he heard Voldemort's, the scream was full of defeat and annoyance, it was obvious Voldemort hadn't expected the girl to be gifted with power to absorb curses.

The next night he realised the dreams of watching his new friend go though torture by the Cruciatus curse were like candy compared to the new torture placed on her. Voldemort was now resorting to muggle torture methods. The new torture started with minor methods and each new night the torture would increase a level. Some of the methods were so crude one night once Harry had woken from the nightmare he run to the bathroom and couldn't stop being sick for hours. Harry was amazed at after all the blood she had lost in the last two weeks that she was still alive. This Give him hope that he would see her again, and that she had the strength to survive whatever Voldemort throw at her.

**********

Hermione wept in the corner of the tiny room that she had the pleasure to call her own all that was in the room beside her was a small hay bed and a wooden stool placed in the far corner from her, and iron shackles. Tonight's torture session had ended; he had used hot iron poker tonight. He used the hot poker more then any other torture; it was a mild form of torture. His reason was because muggleborns or mudbloods in his eyes were like cattle and just like cattle they had to be branded, but not the prove of ownership, but prove he was back and a warning that you don't want to cross with him. When he first told her that she believed he may actually let her go, but she soon realised she wouldn't be alive once he decided to actually let her out in the wizarding world. She prayed every night that this would be the last session before the torture or let tomorrow be the last night session after the torture. She wanted the pain to stop, but she refused to let the pain stop by the easy way, she was told the pain would stop if and only if she agreed to join his ranks. 'I would never join his ranks no matter what torture he put on me doesn't he get that' Hermione thought.

She wanted to die, but dying would break her promise she gave to Harry. She didn't want to be the reason for Harry to lose all hopes again, him losing hope would mean the end of the wizarding world, as they knew it. That much she was certain. She was also certain the only reason why she hadn't yet given up was because she wanted to live for Harry. She heard one day when the death eaters and Lord Voldemort thought she was sleeping, talking about how Harry could see everything that Voldemort did in his dreams, and that Harry felt more guilt every time he hurt and killed more people each day, that was the way to break Harry's spirit. Hermione could only guess how Harry felt watching her being tortured, she knew she was the only friend Harry had, so the guilt he felt must of been doubled each time he saw her being tortured. So knowing he could see her in his dreams she was determined to stay alive and escaped from her captives.

******

Harry slowly got off the Knight Bus, the mode of transportation he had used since 3rd year then he first rode the bus, when he ran away. When he got back from the holidays that year his uncle informed, if he were so capable to make his own way to school that year he would be this year and the future coming years. So now every September 1st he got to King's Cross by the bus. Harry as always was early to arrive for the train, as he hated not getting a compartment to sit in, if he arrived late no one was willing to let him sit with them, being to stared. He thought they were prophetic, but in some way understood their reasons. Dangerous situation did always seem to find him.

He walked down the platforms of 9 and 10 within the muggle part of the station, he stopped in front of the barrier waited until it was clear before he launched himself forward though the barrier. As expected he was greeted by the scarlet coloured stream engine, he felt the same every year when seeing the train, like he was once again in the first year, excited about having friends, maybe someone this year will at least talk to him. He always seem to have the allusion that a new year could you bring him the friends he always wanted, but it never happen. He couldn't understand why he was still feeling this way. 

Harry got onto the train at the last carriage and he entered his usually compartment, at the very back that way no one would bother him. 

******

Hermione could believe her eyes and the sound coming to her ears, she was totally alone and it looked like someone had forgotten the shackled her up again. Daring the believe in this miracle she quickly jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain shoot though her side at the quick movement, and dashed quickly across the room to the door. She placed her hands over the lock the door, and closed her eyes she had the door he her head and willed the door to open. After a few minutes she heard the distinctive click of the lock, she loved wandless magic. She learnt wandless magic because she didn't have her own wand, the secret was to channel all your magic, then use your mind to perform the magic you wished. It was hard for her at the beginning, it still took a long time but not as long then she first started to learn. Some spells she really didn't need to concentrate that much a lot many more. 

She quietly opened the open stepped out, walked carefully along the wall looked round the corner to see if anyone was here. When she saw it was clear she ran to the door, pulled hard. She ran into the dense forest as hard as she could, heading toward Hogwarts, she would never go back to that shack again. The only reason she stayed in the first place is because the death eaters who originally looked after her told her, her parents would die if she tried to escape. A few weeks ago Voldemort laughed when he told her, her parents died the night the death eaters took her, she didn't have a reason to stay anymore, so she ran to place the one person who was alive that needed her. 

End of Chapter… Please review… I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I needed to get this chapter out of my head before I lost the idea.


	4. Chapter 3

The Prophecy Author: Louise Mills 

**Rating: 12A, the rating will change to 15 in some chapters for contents.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.******

**Chapter Three**

Ron was startled awake by a sudden loud movement, realising the noises were coming from the bed beside him he pulled the curtains from around his bed, open.

He saw Harry potter, the famous boy whom no one wanted to know, sitting on his bed with his head down and his hands over his face.

Ron considered answering weather he was all right or not, he didn't want to be caught talking to the social outcast of the school. As it was the middle of the night and it was obvious no one else in the room was going to wake up he decided to ask the famous boy his question.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked quietly, trying not to startle the boy he question. That didn't work out as planned, as it was enough to startle Harry a lot.

Harry now sat straight and looked suspiciously at Ron. Harry wondered why all the sudden Ron wanted to talk to him, and showing concern. Harry wasn't going to ask his questions, as he knew the minute Ron was in public he would forget all about this night and that he ever existed. But he did still answer Ron's question, as he didn't want to seem rude.

"I'm fine!" He answered in a monotone voice and intended to leave that as his answer.

Ron looked closer at Harry he never really had time to inspect 'the boy who lived.' He noticed, 'the boy who lived,' was bearing living, his eyes held no spark. He knew it was because of the entire student body at Hogwarts, they made his live miserable. He was ashamed to say he was one of them who made his life a living hell.

"I'm sorry!" Ron said shocking himself and Harry. Ro could see Harry was confused so he elaborated.

"For making your life miserable, ignoring you. No one deserves that!" All Harry could do was nod his head, agreeing with what Ron had said. He didn't really know what Ron wanted him to say, so he stayed silent.

They had been silent for 10 minutes and Ron decided if the boy across from hi wasn't going to say anything he was going back to seep. The moment he was going to lay back down Harry spoke.

"I've always been miserable!" Harry declared, now Ron was confused.

"I don't understand." Harry chuckled at Ron's answer.

"Of course you don't as this is the first time anyone in this school has spoken to me!" Harry answered, angry from being neglected all his life, coming thought as he spoke. 

"I'm listening now!" Ron declared calmly to Harry noticing his anger, whom he thought had very right to be.

Harry was shocked once again, Ron didn't recoil or ignore him again after his outburst, but stood his ground. Harry wanted to know more then ever why Ron cared. 

"Why do you want to know?" He asked and Ron thought about the question, 'why did he want to know?' he questioned himself in his mind.

"I'm not really sure, it just sees like you need someone to talk to and I'm offering. I may find out something about you I may not of understood probably before, that makes me not be so scared anymore. Maybe in time you could learn to trust e and be my friend, because I'm willing to be yours, it obvious you need friend."

"Yes I do need friends, but I don't know if I could ever trust you with my deepest issues." Harry answered trueful, grabbing his chance at getting another friend, other then the mysterious girl at the end of last summer term. 

"That sounds okay for now, so why have you always been miserable?" Ron pressed; smiling like a Cheshire cat this caused Harry to laugh heartedly, and he told Ron what life was like at the Dursley's.

*******************************

Hermione awoke from the sound of a group of first year student's playing 500 yards away in the grounds of Hogwarts. She knew last night she was nearing the boundary of Hogwarts, but didn't know she was that near. She found it ridiculous how close she was to the boundary; if she had a little bit more strength last night and continued a little longer she would already of been given medical treatment. Now the blessed medical treatment even though only 500 yards away now seemed to far, she had lost a lot of blood during the night. She didn't have the strengths to lift her head properly let alone walk 500 yards. 

********************************

Dumbledore's intuition kicked in again, it told him Hagrid should search around the inside of the boundary of the dark forest, something was needed to be found and fast. Dumbledore was looking out of the window towards the dark forest awaiting Hagrid's arrival. 

"You wanted to see me professor?" Hagrid asked as he stepped though the threshold of professor Dumbledore's office.

"Yes Hagrid, I need you to search the inner boundary of the dark forest again, only up to about 800 yards. There is something that needs to be found extremely quickly. I believe this something was the girl I asked you to search for in June."

"Yes professor right away!"

"Thank you Hagrid, don't worry about your class that starts in 10 minutes, I will cover for you."

"Yes professor." Hagrid answered and quickly left Dumbledore's office on his new mission. Dumbledore looked back out of the window and sighed deeply, he turned to leave to cover for Hagrid.

********************************

Harry was surprisingly shocked and mistaken about what he thought the night before about Ron. He believed the minute they were surrounded by a large number of people; Ron would turn his back in him. He did not, the minute he got out of bed Ron had said 'morning' and asked 'weather he was able to get back to sleep last night?' He answered Ron's questions trueful, their interactions left their roommates stunned.

Ron believed him and Harry last night had made a slight connection that the famous lonely boy craved.

Ron asked Harry to join him and his fellow roommates for breakfast, he was delighted Ron had asked him, but the faces of the others he knew they didn't want him sitting with them. Ron quickly reprimanded the other and they relented and told Harry they would be honoured to have him join them. Harry quickly answered yes and thanked the, now Harry was sitting next to Ron and opposite his other roommates, happiest soared through him as his roommates ignored the rest of the school antics towards him and them. 

*********************************

Hagrid went inside his hut and picked up his crossbow, a necessary tool to have even in daylight hours when walking within the dark forest. He went back outside and his class was already there, waiting for him to start today's lesson. They were all staring at his crossbow in his hands. The minute Draco Malfoy saw the crossbow he immediately quietens, who at the time was taunting a few Gryffindor's. The last time saw Hagrid hold a crossbow was the time he was in detention with Harry in their first year, and had to go into the dark forest. He didn't dare ask Hagrid if they're going into the forest, as he wasn't sure if he would like the answer.

"Right, I won't be teaching the class today, as I have to run an errand for Dumbledore in the forest. Your replacement teacher for today's lesson will be here soon." Hagrid spoke and the class cried sighs when they heard there was a substitute teacher coming, they're hoping it would become a free period.

"I wonder what dumb assed person would agree to cover for one of halfwit's classes?" Malfoy sneered. Harry smirked at Malfoy, as the replacement teacher was standing right behind him.

"What are you smirking at scarhead? It's not like you know who our replacement teacher will be!" Malfoy said, and saw Harry's smirk widen.

"Oh, but I do and so does the whole class except for you. As his standing right behind you!" Harry stated, Malfoy turned around and screamed when he saw that the replacement teacher was the headmaster.

"Mr Malfoy five points from Slytherin for insulting a teacher and five more from Slytherin for insulting a fellow student!" He said walking pass Malfoy and went to the front of the class. "Mr Potter is correct I am your replacement teacher." Dumbledore informed the class.

********************************************

30 minutes after entering the forest Hagrid noticed a leg sticking out of an entrance of a hallow tree. He slowly approached and looked inside, he saw the girl Dumbledore described to him three months prior. He carefully wrapped his arms around the girl and lifted her out of the tree. The girl's eyes flew open and started to struggle against him.

"Hey hold on, I'm from the school. I was told to come and get you." Hermione immediately calmed down when she heard the word school. She wanted to ask how he knew she was here, but the remainder of her strength was gone from when she struggled against him. He moved her in his arms into a position easier for him to carry her.

"Now won't be long until we're at the grounds of Hogwarts, then we can sort you out, you're lucky Dumbledore had another one of his hunch's that's who told me where you were."

Once Hermione was safe in Hagrid's arms he realised she fell unconscious once again. He quickly made his way out of the forest.

He approached the edge and saw Dumbledore had dismissed his class early and the only person whom seemed to be with Dumbledore was Harry. He walked over the threshold of the forest, with his precious cargo crutched tightly in his arms. This reminded him about how he was chosen by Dumbledore to bring Harry to his relative's house after his parents died. 

********************************************

Dumbledore saw Hagrid out of the corner of his eye; he noticed that Hagrid was carrying a girl in his arms. He turned to the few students that were left out of Hagrid's view from the dismissed class.

"Boys, ran a long to your next class before you are late? Except for you Harry, I like you to stay for a bit." He spoke towards Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Harry. Puzzled of why Dumbledore wanted him to stay Harry watched as his new friends made their way back toward the castle.

"Hagrid, how bad is she?" Dumbledore asked Hagrid, who had stopped walking the minute he saw the other boys and kept out if sight. Dumbledore's question alerted Harry and he quickly turned around. He watched as Hagrid walked around the corner with a body in his hands. Whom he recognised as the girl who befriended him at the Triwizard Tournament,

"I very bad way sir, I don't think she has much longer. She fell unconscious the minute she realised she was safe." Hagrid answered.

"Well then we better get her to the hospital wing quickly." Dumbledore left with Hagrid he turned when he noticed Harry wasn't with the. He motioned for Harry to follow the. Harry quickly joined his professor's, surprised that he hadn't realised they had moved.

Hagrid laid Hermione down on the bed; Dumbledore and Harry finally saw the state she was in. Dumbledore sighed lowly shocked. He didn't expect her to be in the condition she was in; he looked towards Harry to see his reaction, and was more shocked when he saw that he wasn't surprised by her condition. 

"Harry, this there something you wish to tell me?" He questioned. Harry realised Dumbledore was talking about why he wasn't more shocked.

"I had nightmares since the end of last term!" He stated. Dumbledore concluded they featured the girl that lay before them and how she got into the condition she was in now.

"She's been tortured the muggle way." Harry continued, confirming Dumbledore conclusion. But he wonder why Voldemort would result to such crude methods of torture, like reading his mind Harry answered his unvoiced question. 

"He resulted to muggle torture when the unspeakable curses stop working on her." Dumbledore was fascinated and his eyebrows rose, and Harry chuckled at Dumbledore reaction.

"I don't how she did it, but after a while she was able to absorb the curses instead of them causing her pain." Harry stated plainly, a silence fell over the room that was only broken when Madam Pomfrey saw the state of her new patient was in.

"Out! Everyone out!" She admitted a loud shriek.

"Poppy, Harry will be staying in case she wakes, she only trusts him and if she wakes up alone or with someone she doesn't trust, she may resort to methods no one has seen in over a thousand years, without herself knowing. Plus I'm sure you have her recovery in heart, and for her to recover Harry will need to be there when she wakes." Poppy relented after a while and agreed to let Harry stay in the hospital wing. Dumbledore told Harry his assignments would be given to him at the end of each lesson by a teacher or a classmate. Whatever books he wanted, a house elf would be at hand in the hospital. He was to take his meals and sleep in the hospital wing as well. This made sure Harry was here all the time making sure he would be here then the girl woke. 

Poppy showed him to the bed he would be sleeping in and charmed a desk to the side so he had a place to study. He sat down on the desk chair and watched as poppy started working on his first ever friend. After a minute or so he sighed and turned round, he pulled out his Deference Against the Dart Arts homework and book, and started his assignment. 

**************************************************

Harry glanced up from his work and noticed madam Pomfrey was still fluting around at a fast rate, treating the girl. She started to treat the girl an hour and a half before, 'she need a break,' he concluded.

"Madam Pomfrey, you need a break?" She looked up towards Harry after his question.

"Of course not dear, I'm fine."

"Madam Pomfrey you'll make yourself ill if you keep going at the rate you are. Take a Break!" Harry said, but his order/statement was ignored.

"Would it really hurt her progress if you took 15 to 20 minutes break?" Harry asked catching her attention again, thinking over Harry's Proposal again. 

"Oh I suppose you are right, she won't get worst if I left there for a while. Like to join me to have some tea and cakes?" She asked. 

"Okay! It's not like I can leave the hospital, well not until she wakes up." Harry answered Poppy's question.

End of chapter..  .. Please review.. ..  And visit my website at www.angelfire.com/magic/thephoenixsong.


End file.
